<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound by Blood by The_Countess99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639231">Bound by Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99'>The_Countess99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonic the Hedgehog, but there is reason for it, possible incest when they're adults just getting that out there now, though it may not happen either haven't decided yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers, separated at birth.</p><p>One walks on a path of light.</p><p>The other walks a path steeped in shadows and blood.</p><p>And though apart, forever bound by blood they shall be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue 1 of 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It got boring staring out the windows of the orphanage still, Nikki mused, it could be worse he could be on the streets left to fend for himself.</p><p>Eventually, he left his spot keeping to himself like most of the other kids though nearing the age of fifteen he wouldn't consider himself a child anymore.</p><p>Though he did hope the rumours that the matriarch of the orphanage throwing kids out on their fifteenth was false...</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me" Nikki spat as the door was slammed in his face with nothing but the gloves and shoes he wore to his name "fucking old bitch.... damn those rumours being right" he turned to walk off his ears flattening against his head "hope you get the clap ya old cunt of a bat".</p><p>Usually, he didn't swear as much as he did but he figured he was in his right too after this though the hedgehog flinched when it started to rain quickening his walking speed hoping to get to shelter for the night.</p><p>As pissed off as he was he didn't notice the predatory gaze on him until it was far too late, he made a muffled cry into the hand covering his mouth as he was dragged into an alley and pinned to a wall, letting out a muffled screech in protest he puffed up, quills sticking out from the usually soft blue fur of his back and sides while the main large ones on his shoulders and the back of his head tensed no longer being like hair.</p><p>He heard a curse from his assailant but the brief feeling of victory was gone when he felt claws tear into his stomach, tears burning Nikki's eyes in response as a pained squeak escaped his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>As everything started to fade to black he faintly felt a bite to his neck...</p><p> </p><p>....that had to have been a nightmare right? then why'd he feel so <em>cold</em>?</p><p>Struggling Nikki managed to open his eyes wincing at the bright light as he pushed himself up into a sitting position "w-wha?".</p><p> </p><p>There were stitches all over his stomach...</p><p> </p><p>"No..." ears going back he hugged himself "t-this can't be h-happening" a choked noise left him as he trembled "this is a nightmare, any moment now I'm gonna wake up y-yeah I'm gonna wake up".</p><p>The shrill shriek of terror from a morgue employee however shattered that delusion and spurred Nikki into running away as fast as he could from this place, tearing open the stitches as he went but the wound had healed by this point so while he did bleed it was not the gorefest he thought awaited him when he felt them start to pop.</p><p> </p><p>As the adrenaline ran out, Nikki collapsed curling into a ball as he went and rolling until he found himself stuck under a bush which was when he allowed himself to cry, the tears of blood only being a minor shock to him as he began to feel completely numb.</p><p>All he wanted was to wake up...</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Two months had passed since that night and Nikki could say he was somewhat adjusting, he'd always looked young for his age getting mistaken for a twelve-year-old if he didn't speak.</p><p>So he used that, he found he needed to drink blood now and well he felt no guilt over killing things, he wasn't going to call them people, that hurt children.</p><p>It was honestly disgustingly easy, he just had to sit alone at a park around dusk and usually, since this was a rough town, one would approach him commenting on his bright red eyes which he had to admit were probably cooler than his original grey ones.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki would play along acting as a mute innocent child, following the adult before he'd drop the act, relishing in the terror in the creature's eyes when it realised it wasn't the predator here, no it was the prey.</p><p>The worst times though was when he found out he wasn't the only one there but unlike himself, these were children that had actually been lured away, he always made sure to get them to safety first before taking out the monster when this happened, those children could've been traumatized enough without having to see him eat what they saw as another person.</p><p> </p><p>What confused him though was after a month of him doing this, people started to call him Sonic, his prey grew more scarce or at least more cautious with him too.</p><p>He went along with it though for the most part as it got any kids he had to save to trust him.</p><p>But soon his prey just stopped coming to him and he had to hunt them out completely, guess the fact that Sonic saves children from monsters got around quick, even if it wasn't really Sonic doing so.</p><p> </p><p>He did wonder who Sonic was though, he really did.</p><p>Nikki also wondered if this Sonic person was the reason why he felt like half of himself had been missing for as long as he could remember?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prologue part 2 of 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for transphobia and misgendering along with the mention of abandoning a child</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic always like to run which was a problem for his parents due to his speed, his parents also didn't really like him going outside due to this though he didn't really understand why.</p>
<p>"did we get rid of the wrong one?" he'd heard his mother whisper one night when he got up to get a drink which puzzled him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No" he heard his father say after a moment "Maura was born first so she's the right one".</p>
<p>Sonic grimaced at the name and pronouns before it clicked.</p>
<p>He had a sibling, a twin most likely who they got rid of for some reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But look at what she does!" he heard his mother hiss "running around at those speeds, insisting that she's a man instead of doing what she's supposed to, tearing up that marriage contract to the son of a very wealthy nobleman, we made sure she'd get out of this poverty-ridden town with that marriage but she fights us at every turn! she's clearly the devil child unlike her brother that we threw away!".</p>
<p>Sonic froze gripping the glass until it broke as his features twisted into an angered snarl, turning he ran not caring when the rough ground started to tear at his uncovered paws, not caring when he felt a hind claw catch and tear out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He eventually came to a stop, shaky sobs escaping him as his fingers dug into the grass blood coating his paws while he became aware of the sting causing him to pull himself over to the river and wash them out as best as he could before wrapping them with a few large clean leaves.</p>
<p>Staring at his reflection he sighed, he was a mess and his nose was far too small for a male hedgehog and he hated it, at least his chest had stayed flat, actually, his whole body had stayed pudgy with pup fat like it was back when he was twelve so you couldn't really tell aside from his nose that he was born a girl just by looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic soon scowled and tossed away his nightgown, male mobians got to go around without clothes on anyway so he didn't see the problem, if his chest had come in then he'd think differently but right now it seemed to be flat so he just didn't care, he did make sure to mess with his fur "down there" however to make sure it covered what it needed to though he'd get a pair of shorts later or something he didn't want to risk a wardrobe malfunction or anything.</p>
<p>Right now, he just wanted to think.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>It'd been a month since that night and Sonic was doing what he did best, running.</p>
<p>He'd also found out just an hour ago that he was good at another thing too, breaking robots and pissing off a fat man in some sort of flying pod who was currently yelling at him as he continued breaking the robots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grinning at him, Sonic just pulled his right lower eyelid down and stuck out his tongue, not wanting to speak due to how his voice sounded though he did yelp when a wreaking ball suddenly came out of the pod and was swung at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How was that even able to be possible?!</p>
<p>Freeing the rest of the animals from the badniks as Sonic started to call them he growled facing the man in the pod.</p>
<p>The fight that was about to happen between them would make history and put Sonic on the path from a nobody to that of a world-renowned hero.</p>
<p>They called it: the battle of green hills.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Sonic hadn't expected to escape the exploding lab where he'd fought dr Robotnik for hopefully the last time, he also hadn't expected to escape with the six strange gems he'd collected while travelling.</p>
<p>But he had and he laughed, the sound full of relief and disbelief at the same, he'd gone into that fight believing he was going to die but at least save his world but he'd lived to tell the tale.</p>
<p>The people suddenly all knowing the name he'd given himself and calling him a hero was something he definitely hadn't been expecting but he didn't mind, it meant he was safe and got free food which was better than digging through the trash and stealing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What puzzled him was the reports of him saving children that happened around the same time as missing person reports for the person who'd attempted to take said children, while he was glad these kids were safe he wasn't the one to do it and one kid even said he had red eyes that glowed in the dark, his eyes were grey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So maybe, just maybe this was his brother that their parents had thrown away like garbage because of them being twins?</p>
<p>If so then he had to try finding him as he guessed that him not being with him was why he felt like half of himself was missing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of animal abuse and murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hissing slightly under his breath Nikki quickly hid from sight "come out brat" he heard one of his current prey cackle, they weren't his usual type of targets, they were a group who ran around stealing from people... killing people and pets.</p>
<p>They'd killed Muttski, he'd been asleep and Muttski had broken free from his chain and run off, he woke up to a gunshot and laughter.</p>
<p>He bares his fangs, no they weren't his usual prey but this time, this time it was personal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't even sure if he was going to eat them or just kill them, either way, he wanted to hurt them like they'd hurt Muttski.</p>
<p>Giving a shaky sob he hugged himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Huh?" ears perking up at a whining Nikki followed the sound pausing before quickly scooping up the whimpering puppy who was left out in a ditch freezing cold and starving.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With his speed, it wasn't hard to steal some puppy food.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There we go that's better now eh little guy?" he smiles a bit watching the puppy happily eat his tail wagging "wonder what I'm gonna call ya little dude" he hums before grinning "well ya kind of a mutt so Muttski will do".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nikki shook himself out of the memory and wiped his face his gloves coming away red.</p>
<p>"You'll pay" he dashed to another hiding spot avoiding the sun streaming into the ruined house "damn sun, wish they'd move out of it" he grumbled annoyed his desire for blood rising by the second, his teeth felt sharper than normal in his mouth while he fought to not drool at the thought of their frightened screams, the terror in their eyes as he bit into their fragile necks, the sweet fear tinged blood coating his tongue.</p>
<p>Fear made blood taste better which he was fine with, his prey was all scum anyway and didn't deserve clean deaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After more cat and mouse with the sun Nikki was getting fed up "if I burn so be it, they're dying" he growled eyes glowing before he threw away his caution and charged.</p>
<p>....there was no pain, the sun felt warm.</p>
<p>He gazed up in shock at the daylight sky blood dripping from his muzzle and covering his clawed hands, the pieces of what was once three mobians scattered everywhere, Nikki having ripped them to pieces out of fury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It isn't killing me..." he could feel he was crying but there was so much swirling around in his head that he had no idea what was causing it he sniffed "maybe I'm not truly a monster...if I was the ancients would strike me down and burn me to ash like what's supposed to happen to vampires" he then sighed and looked at his bloodied hands before bitterly chuckling "then again... would a non-monster do this? rip living beings to shreds, drink their blood and eat their hearts?" he then glared up at the sky "why aren't you hurting me?!" he shook "come on great ancient gods! show me what I am! am I monster or not?!".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing happened and he laughed the sound unhinged, broken "ha...why? ....if this can't kill me then when will I be able to free myself from this cursed life of blood when I grow too tired?".</p>
<p>He hugged himself a grimace of a grin twisting onto his face "every day I feel more empty like my mortality keeps slipping away maybe today you say I am no monster but what of tomorrow? what shall I be then? monster or just a beast?" he placed a hand on his chest "my heart keeps hurting and yearning for this missing half of me, but if I go won't I just bring them down? today showed me I'm meant to be alone, such is the curse placed on me the moment I was bitten".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to walk away "...nothing will wash away the blood that stains my immortal soul...nothing".</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Sonic!" grey eyes flew open as said hedgehog squeaked in surprise poking his head out of the tornado to look at Tails who'd come running over the fox then pouted "you're sleeping?" he then whines "but I wanna play".</p>
<p>Sonic just gave the toddler a tired smile before he forced himself up to do so.</p>
<p>Knothole village was a blessing, he had a place to sleep and he didn't have to beg for food, everyone just grabbed food at the main hall when they wanted it, there were others his own age here as well, along with little kids like Tails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But lately, the feeling of something missing had grown worse being a gnawing feeling keeping him up at night, wondering where his brother was, wanting to find him.</p>
<p>So he searched when he had the time, he searched and searched but no matter where he looked he never found him.</p>
<p>He just wanted to know who his brother was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wondered as he played with Tails what he was like, he knew he was a hero like he was though a different type of one, one who possibly killed.</p>
<p>Honestly, Sonic didn't know how he felt about that but considering these were people who snatched children from their families, he found himself leaning towards understanding why he'd feel so angry as to kill them if he did go that far.</p>
<p>He just didn't really know... he felt bad because this was his brother but killing people was wrong, you beat the bad guy and have them locked up, that's how it should go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouldn't it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I mean if we kill are we really no better than those we're fighting against?' Sonic bit his lip ears going back.</p>
<p>"Sonic!" he snapped out of it at hearing Tails whine "you're not focusing on the game".</p>
<p>Giving an apologetic smile Sonic just tried to put these thoughts out of his mind for the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he knew once night blanketed the sky and the powerful Chaos was the one to watch over them instead of the lady Tikal, these thoughts would return only leaving when Tikal's light started to creep over the hills and he could keep his eyes open no longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>